


Feel Your Love

by payneberry



Category: Glee RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/pseuds/payneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight up Lea/Liam PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, idiots! I wrote porn about you!

Traffic is not moving an inch. The town car she’s sitting in is bumper-to-bumper with the yellow taxi cab in front of it. She groans, irritated, before finally deciding _fuck it_.  
  
She slides over in her seat towards the door when her driver notices her movement in the rearview mirror.   
  
“I’m just gonna walk,” she says bluntly.  
  
He turns around in the driver’s seat and stares. “But, Ms. Michele, the fans, the paparazzi -”  
  
“I’ve got this,” Lea replies. “I’m a New Yorker. I can handle it.”   
  
She pulls the brim of her Yankees cap down to hide her face a little, but she finds it’s mostly unnecessary. She might be Lea Michele, television superstar and pop culture phenomenon, but New York City is bustling with people who actually have lives to attend to and hardly anyone spares her a passing glance as she steps onto the pavement of 7th Avenue.   
  
Lea’s not even ashamed at the way her feet dance along the sidewalk. She’s feeling kind of giddy and, honestly, no one could blame her. She hasn’t seen her boyfriend in months and constant texting and Skype dates every other day hardly compare to the feel of being against his strong chest wrapped tightly in his arms.   
  
She bounces past a gaggle of fans waiting outside the back entrance of Madison Square Garden, some of whom possibly recognize her but she keeps going, determined to not let anything stop her. Walking past security with ease, she grins; he’s not far away and she can feel her body tremble with anticipation.   
  
She winds her way down some extensive hallways and down a flight of stairs until she sees his name on a placard on a door. She breathes deep before she pushes her way in.  
  
Liam’s sitting on the couch in his dressing room, his legs sprawled over Niall. The boys are playing some video game that Lea can’t be bothered to identify, when Liam looks up hearing her come in.   
  
“Hi,” she says, her voice coy.  
  
Liam just stares for a few seconds before dumbly saying, “You’re here.”   
  
Lea nods as Niall looks between them before saying, “Well, I’ll leave you two.” He gets up, pushing Liam’s legs to the floor. “Go easy,” he whispers to Lea as he walks past her with a wink and out the door.   
  
“Never,” she says, narrowing her eyes and turning to fixate on Liam. She smirks at him and he’s stumbling off the couch towards her.  
  
His body crashes against hers, his arms circling her waist as his mouth finds hers. Lea leans into him, relishing the how solid he felt against her. Snaking her hands up around his neck, she stands on her toes to deepen the kiss, her tongue brushing along his lips seeking entrance. His fingertips grasp at her hips, hard enough to leave bruises but she doesn’t mind, not when he’s kissing her like this.  
  
Liam breaks the kiss, leaning his head against her forehead as he sucks in deep breaths. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispers. “I missed you so much.”  
  
“Yeah?” she says, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Show me,” she challenges.   
  
He smirks down at her before his mouth captures hers. It’s not sweet like before, but instead rough and all tongues and teeth as Liam’s arms scoop Lea up, her legs wrapping around his middle. He leans them against the wall besides the door, one hand checking the lock as the other knocks her hat off, his fingers lacing themselves in her hair.   
  
She drops her legs down for leverage as her hands move up his torso, pulling off his t-shirt as she goes. Her fingers linger along the deep lines of his abdomen, tracing the taut muscles. Lea pulls her mouth away from his but he pursues her lips, leaving a peck on the bow of her bottom lip before pulling away to allow her to get his shirt off.   
  
Once she disregards the material, her mouth finds his neck, sucking harsh bruises along his jawline and down his neck. A sound from deep in the back of his throat escapes when she gently bites at his birthmark making her smile widen against his skin.  
  
His hands trail up her sides and under her shirt, brushing along her ribs until his strong hands reach her breasts. It’s her turn to moan as his fingers stroke over her nipples. She can feel him grin against her forehead when her moans deepen and she leans into his touch.   
  
Lea moves to discard her own shirt, as Liam’s arms quickly follow suit helping her. As soon as he throws the shirt down his mouth is on the skin over collarbone.   
  
Her hands move to his pants, nerves causing her to fumble with the button before she finally gets it undone successfully. She slips a hand beneath his boxers, stroking his already hard dick. She suppresses a smile as his hips jerk forward into her hand before she removes it and slides his pants and boxers down, Liam groaning in frustration.   
  
Lea mouth seeks Liam’s mouth again, her teeth pulling at his bottom lip as her fingertips dig into his back, pressing him harder against her.   
  
Something in Liam switches as he takes control, making quick work of her denim shorts and underwear, his fingertips sliding between the wetness between her legs. Lea whimpers as his deft fingers work over her clit, his other hand gripping her leg to hike it around him allowing better access. He slips two fingers into her, his thumb still working over the sensitive bundle of nerves and it’s not long before she’s coming around him, her breaths coming in hot and short against the shell of his ear.  
  
Liam doesn’t give her time to recover even though her legs are feeling unsteady. Instead, he pulls her other leg around his waist, supporting her tiny frame with his arms under her thighs as his presses into her, moans escaping from both of their lips.   
  
Still sensitive from her first orgasm, Lea lets out a whine of pleasure into the crook of his neck when he pulls out and thrusts into her again, her back flush against the hard surface of the wall.   
  
Her hands wind in his hair, tugging as he sucks at the sensitive flesh behind her ear. Lea urges him farther inside with her heels on small of his back, stifling a moan against his shoulder when she feels his cock hit that spot inside her.  
  
She’s whimpering as his thrusts become quicker his fingers digging into her thighs. She’s close and she can tell he is too so she snakes a hand between their bodies to stroke her clit.   
  
As her second orgasm overtakes her she moans and Liam isn’t far behind her, his thrusts wild and irregular. His fingers grip tightly around her thigh as he comes and Lea’s mouth is covering his.  
  
She sighs deeply into his chest relishing in the uneven rise and fall. They linger there for a moment, Liam still pressed inside of her as they both regain their breath.   
  
“I missed you too,” she says, her fingers curling around the nape of his neck.  
  
Liam just smiles and leans down to capture her mouth in a tender kiss.   
  
The two move to fix themselves, gathering up the discarding clothes from the floor, Lea’s shirt somehow lost in the frenzy. Liam hands her his own shirt and she smiles as she looks down at the batman symbol emblazoned over her own chest.   
  
“Are you excited for the show tonight?” she asks, seeking his embrace.   
  
“I don’t know how anything could top that,” he says with a smirk, his arms resting around her waist.  
  
Lea smirks and inhales his scent deeply before saying, “Well, I guess we’ll just have to try for an encore tonight.”  



End file.
